Change of Heart
by shadowphantomness
Summary: What caused Lance to stop thinking of pokemon as tools and instead as friends after Cerise Island, anyway? Amazingly, this is canonverse. Warnings: Dark, Squicky topics, Championshipping, Red x Lance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Title: Change of Heart

Summary: Special-verse. Post-Cerise, what happens to Lance before he meets Silver? What caused that change of heart?  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)

Rating: PG-13 to R

Dedication: The Incarnation Pokemon  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, Shota (Underage sex), Dark, Insanity, Pokemon Eaten, Rape, and Torture. This was supposed to be able to fit in the canon Pokemon Special/Adventures universe, and it technically can!

Timeline: Post-Book 7 of the manga

Chapter 1

What was it like to fall back down to Earth after having caught a glimpse of paradise? Lance wasn't completely sure, but he was relatively certain that it _hurt_. He was vaguely aware of Kairyuu nearby, and Hakuryuu and Gyarados hovering within a short distance, but the pain screaming through every nerve cell of his body was worse.

There was no way he could possibly control that mysterious pokemon in this condition…

And his pokémon… darling Ptera was gasping in pain, and Kairyuu looked ready to collapse. He reached inside for Viridian's Power, began to focus. Kairyuu's breathing suddenly stilled, and Lance stared at his Dragonite, stricken.

It could not be!

Kairyuu _wasn't_ dead! He couldn't be dead!

He pressed his hand more firmly against warm, strong skin, and tried to force more of Viridian's Power into the dragon pokemon, but Viridian's Power was difficult to wield even in peak condition, and with his injuries and mental abstraction, the effort was too much and he slipped.

Ptera's eyes widened for a second, before his eyes drooped closed and he followed his Master.

Hakuryuu looked at her brother worriedly. _Is he… dead?_ She whispered.

_I don't know._ Tempest told Storm, his sister. _I hope not!_

_I will check._ Gyarados coiled his body closer to his Master's, laying his head against his chest. He sighed. _He is not dead yet, but almost…_

_Indeed._ A new voice cut in. the three pokemon still conscious turned, to face a woman-spirit, dressed in pale white and bearing a scythe in her hands. _His time is up. I shall take them both with me to the fields now._

_G-Great lady!_ Storm gasped.

Tempest shivered. _And are you taking all of them?_

_No._ The woman held her hands above Dragonite's body and crooned a song without words, drawing out the spirit of the pokemon easily. Then she turned to Lance.

_Your Master was foolish, and he has paid the price. But I do not think the judges shall condemn him too harshly. He has had a hard life._

Gyarados bared sharp teeth, blocking her path. _Wait._

_What is it, child?_

_Do not take him. He is still young…_

_It is his time._ She replied calmly.

_Is it? I know your type, Reaper. You shall take a certain quota. The lines of fate are not set in stone, and the tapestry of life can be spun with many different threads._

_And what are you saying, Gyarados?_

_Take me instead._

_No!_ Storm cried, Tempest echoing her. _We cannot lose you!_

_Would you rather lose our Master? Our Savior?_ Gyarados retorted. Storm went very, very still, and Tempest shivered, coiling around his sister's body protectively.

_And as long as Master Lance lives, he can still heal us… if he left now, Ptera would die too…_

_You are serious._ The reaper said.

Gyarados nodded.

_You are a very loyal pokemon, but does your Master… does Lance deserve such… worship? You are strong pokemon, almost legendary…_

_Perhaps. Perhaps not._ The water serpent shrugged. _But I am willing, and you cannot deny me._

_No, I cannot. _She smiled. _You are an interesting one, and I am sure your master shall be quite changed when he wakes. Still, I have my job to do._

She held her hands above Gyarados's body, and sang a slightly different tune for him, and then his spirit joined her in the air.

_Will Master Lance be all right?_ Dragonite asked hesitantly.

The Reaper frowned. _I cannot heal him, but I will not take him unto death. His healing shall be in the hands of those that remain._

_We will take good care of Lance!_ Storm promised, as if she would do anything else.

_And we will take care of Aerodactyl too._ Tempest added.

The Reaper glanced at the two Dragonair with a thoughtful expression, but said nothing more before she vanished, taking the other two spirits with her.

Tears glittered in Storm's eyes, but there would be time to mourn later. For now, they had to help Master Lance and Ptera…

Tempest eyed one of the carved supports, before he breathed out a Dragon Rage attack, shattering stone. A small cavern was formed, and they carefully carried their fallen companions inside.

_It will take time for them to heal, sister._ Tempest frowned. _We will need to hunt for them._

_I know._ Storm nodded. _But it is dangerous…_

_No. There is another way…_

_What are you saying?_ Storm asked, as she glanced towards the dead Dragonite and Gyarados.

Surely he could not be thinking…

_They cannot hurt now, and it will give us time to tend them. Master Lance and Ptera will need much care now, and meat is good for them._

_But brother! If Master Lance was awake, he would never…_

_Well, perhaps, but we must feed them._ The Dragonair said practically. He frowned. _We can fish for ourselves, if you're squeamish._

_I…_

After a few moments, Storm relented. If this were the best way then, they would do it. They would take care of Master Lance until he and Ptera were whole again, and dragon's blood _was_ very strong…

An Ice Beam attack froze most of the corpses solid, though they decided to start with Gyarados. After all, without Ptera's wing-blades, nothing would tear through thick, armor-plated skin, and if they used their attacks, it wouldn't be edible anymore.

They chewed the meat until it was soft, and they drizzled the juices into the mouths of their comrades, and waited for them to swallow, so they wouldn't starve.

And time passed.

End Chapter

Completed 11/26/06

Stupid plotbunny bit me at 2 A.M. in the morning…

Yeah. Pokemon are eaten. I know that's going to squick a lot of readers… for purposes of clarification, since there is more than one Aerodactyl in this fic, Lance's will usually be referred to as Ptera and Red's as Aeroy.

Japanese to English

Ptera Aerodactyl

Hakuryuu Dragonair

Kairyuu Dragonite

Koiking Magikarp


	2. Chapter 2

…. Okay, yes, I know that Lance wouldn't eat pokémon (I think), but he doesn't have any control over these events… plus I can make him angst over it later!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 2

It took about a month. Ptera recovered more quickly, as was wont with pokémon, and he was more than happy to help. The two Hakuryuu were quite pleased – they had already consumed Gyarados's entire corpse, save the bones, and Aerodactyl's wings were sharp enough to slice through Dragonite's skin.

_What should we feed him? _Tempest asked.

Storm stifled a yawn. _Well, I know that the heart and the liver are very tasty…_

All right. Liver first… 

After a few days, Ptera was back up to full strength, and Lance was showing signs of groping towards consciousness. Storm smiled as she gave him his daily grooming, noting that his skin was still clear and he hadn't lost extreme amounts of weight. Then Tempest fed him regurgitated meat and made sure he ate all of it.

Once he was better, maybe they could move on to fish – oh, and seaweed, Master seemed to eat that – so Master Lance wouldn't get angry…

Three weeks later, Lance opened his eyes to find Tempest curled protectively around him while Ptera fed him bits of raw fish chopped into tiny bits. It wasn't quite what he had expected, but the pain in his body had faded and he blinked, startled.

"Hakuryuu…"

_We're here, Master._ She smiled.

"Ptera…"

The Aerodactyl was scarred, but his body had healed and he stretched out his wings proudly.

"… Where are Kairyuu and Gyarados?" Lance asked, frowning. Tempest exchanged looks with Storm.

_Master…_

Lance glanced around, but saw no sign of his other two dragons. A strange feeling of panic began to well up in his chest.

Kairyuu…

He remembered seeing Dragonite fallen, and trying to revive him with Viridian's Power – he must have overexerted himself, but!

Did that mean…

Ptera comfortingly pressed his wing against his Master's back as Lance's eyes widened. "He's not… he can't be…"

_I am afraid he is gone Master, and Gyarados also._ Storm said softly.

"No." The Dragon Master hissed. "No!"

_I can lead you to their bones if you'd like._ Tempest offered kindly. This was probably not the best thing to say, but it was meant in good faith.

The pain welled up in his chest, and he drew in upon himself, his pokemon quietly surrounding him, as they listened to him cry.

"I became Dragon Master to protect the dragons, and in the end, could not even save my own…"

_No, Master! It is not your fault!_ Storm protested. _They were willing!_

"And that makes it all right? They still died for me!"

_Master…_

"I am not fit to be your Master, Ptera…" Lance sighed, seeing the patchwork of scars on Aerodactyl's body.

_Don't say that! _Storm protested. _You are wonderful, Master!_

"Am I, truly?" Lance sighed. "Well, there is no use in changing the past, and for all of Viridian's Power I cannot raise the dead. Let us see."

They walked down to the beach where the corpses had once lain, now nothing but bleached bones picked clean by scavengers, and Lance knelt down and spoke things that his dragons did not listen to, but finally, they worked together and pulled the beach sand over their fallen friends, and that was that.

Hakuryuu frowned as she looked at her Master. _What will you do now, Master?_

"I wish I knew." The Dragon Master shook his head. "It would be folly to attempt to capture Lugia a second time, for fortune rarely smiles twice and I have no desire to sacrifice any more of you." He paused for a second, before he nodded. "It will take… time. I know not yet which path to follow."

_We can wait._ Tempest murmured, and Lance sighed.

"Yes, I suppose it would hurt less." A moment passed, and then he continued. "Storm… Tempest… if you two wish to cry… it is all right."

The two Dragonair glanced at each other for a moment, and then the tears began to fall, and Lance spoke soothing song to them while he held Ptera close, for he knew almost without knowing what had happened.

After all, it wasn't too hard to guess. He felt slightly different, almost sharper, his senses more attuned, and Ptera nodded almost imperceptibly.

He sighed.

Why were his pokemon so loyal? He didn't deserve it… he had condemned them to death, and yet the ones still living would be willing to follow him into hell.

It made him ache inside, and after the two of them had sated their grief, he recalled them to their Ultra Balls. The sun was going down, and he'd be able to make it home without too much trouble…

He and Ptera flew to Pallet Towns on silent wings. The house was located near the outskirts, and it was midnight, so no one would be out and about. He landed silently as he pressed his fingertips against the automatic lock. The door clicked open at his touch and he entered.

Everything was as he had left it, as if he had not spent months chasing a madman's dream…

He sighed as he walked into his bedroom, and into the bathroom, stripped off the rags left from Cerise and showered. He meant to leave afterwards, but he _was_ tired, and surely, one night couldn't hurt…

Changed into blue silk pajamas with Hakuryuu embroidered on the front pocket and climbed into bed, falling fast asleep.

He did not notice crimson eyes that had marked his entry.

Red yawned. That was odd. He could have sworn that house was abandoned, but maybe he was wrong…

He'd go visit tomorrow…

Vee slept soundly on a pillow, and he climbed back into bed, wishing that tonight, he would have peaceful dreams. Alas, he was denied, and woke up covered in cold sweat and gasping for breath.

No. He was safe. The ice was gone. He was no longer frozen…

A new neighbor might be just the thing to take his mind off the Elite Four…

End Chapter

Completed 11/27/06

Yes, I _know_ that it was cruel of me, but dragons are practical pokemon, I think… and they probably would eat their dead friends.

I have no idea why Lance lives in Pallet. Probably because it's close to Viridian, he can keep an eye on Red, and it's better than a cave?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Chapter 3

The next morning, Lance had dressed in a clean bodysuit and was helping himself to some cornflakes that hadn't expired yet when a knock came at the door. He quickly slid his sunglasses on and yanked his hair back in a ponytail, glad it was out of its spikes but wishing the color were more normal. Then he went to open the door.

Red stood there.

"Ah … hi. Mr. McGregor, right?"

Lance nodded, wishing he had thought of a better pseudonym to hide his identity other. Still, it would do. He pitched his voice lower than usual. "How may I help you?"

"Ah… nothing. Just wanted to say hi. And mom said to give you these." Red thrust the basket forwards. It was full of blueberry muffins.

Lance raised an eyebrow at the offering, but forced a smile. "How nice of you. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, all right…"

Red settled himself on the couch, admiring the room. Though it was small, it seemed cozy, and he liked looking at the paintings on the walls. They all seemed to be picture of pokemon though, but they were nice ones. "Do you paint?"

"Ah, these aren't mine." Lance chuckled. "They're from a friend."

"I see."

Red frantically sought for a topic to talk about, and decided on the most obvious one. "Are you a trainer?"

Lance nodded.

"Cool." Red grinned. Common ground right away! "That's cool. I'm a trainer too."

"Ah yes, the Ninth Kanto League Champion."

Red flushed. "You knew that? I guess a lot of people do."

"I saw your championship battle." Lance said quietly.

"Oh!" Red blushed and looked down.

Lance applied himself to a muffin. They really were quite good. And it was… different, to be sitting here with someone in his living room and for once, not thinking about how to best manipulate people and pokemon to his will. Maybe he could get used to this…

Besides, Red was cute.

Lance frowned as that thought popped into his head. While he had no qualms about bedding someone of the same gender, this was the first time he had really thought about anyone sexually. He sighed. Perhaps it was just stress and hormones…

And the dragon's blood that now ran through his veins. He saw memories, deeper than the Viridian Power and he felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes as he thought about his Kairyuu and Gyarados.

He had become Dragon Master after Miniryuu and Koiking had died, choked of life by the pollution, but…

But he could not even save their powerful evolutions…

They were dead by… his hand.

It _hurt_.

Red coughed, as McGregor stopped talking. "Um… are you all right?" He asked.

Lance snapped out of his reverie, shaking his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking of my pokemon."

Red nodded, convinced. "So um, Mr. McGregor…"

"I'm not that old." Lance sighed. "Just call me Wataru."

"Wataru…? Okay."

They continued their conversation for a bit, and then Red went feel. He felt edgy, though he knew not for what reason…

Maybe it was just nerves. He was jumpy. But the Elite Four were gone, and Kanto was at peace once again, right?

So he had no reason to worry…

End Chapter

Completed 11/27/06

I have _no_ idea why I called Lance Mr. McGregor. It just popped into my head!

Short chapter, because I wanted to imply some fluff first!

I think Wataru is a girl's name. At least it was when I checked last time…

Miniryuu Dratini and Koiking Magikarp


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Yes, I _know_ Red doesn't know Yellow's a girl yet, but I'm using female pronouns for her anyways…

Chapter 4

A few weeks passed peacefully enough. Lance dyed his hair that very first night, turning vibrant red into a pale, almost blonde, and Red did not remark on the difference. He wore his sunglasses to hide his golden eyes, and he explored Pallet, wondering…

Did humanity actually have something to offer him?

He was no longer sure…

The all-encompassing rage was muted now, a shadow of it's former self, and he wondered, as he thought of his twin Hakuryuu and Ptera, locked up safely. They could wait for eons, for dragon pokemon had long lifespans, but he did not wish to torture them with his inconsistency.

"I am such a fool." Lance sighed.

Red blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked, a chocolate chip cookie halfway to his mouth.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." The Champion retorted.

He frowned. "Red, where is your Pikachu?"

"Pika? Oh, he's with Yellow… wait. How do you know?" Red asked. Certainly, his entire team was stamped on the covers of fan magazines and in breeder's journals, but…

"Nothing. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Red blinked. "Sure…"

Lance walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with three Ultra Balls. "Could you take them to the Viridian Pokemon Center and heal them for me?"

Red wanted to ask why Wataru could not go himself, but decided not to – yet. After all, if he went to Viridian, he could pick up Pika. It was high time he went on a training trip anyways.

So without further ado, he left the house, feeling strange, as if he had somehow become stronger.

He shook his head. He was imagining too much. He dropped off Wataru's pokemon at the Center and promised to return soon to pick them up. The Nurse Joy on duty smiled and nodded, and then he went to find Yellow. It did not take long before he found her sketching by a brook with her Raticate.

"Hey, Yellow."

"H-Hi Red!" She squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Red blinked. "I'm taking Pikachu back home with me."

"Oh… you are…"

"Yes." The Champion smiled. "I'm sure he enjoyed his vacation with you though. You should come visit us in Pallet sometimes, Yellow."

Pikachu scampered out of the bushes, grinning as he saw Red. He jumped into the trainer's arms with a happy cry as Red hugged him tight.

Yellow hid a sad look. "I… I would like to come visit you." She said.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Red released Aeroy, who flew him back to the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy looked surprised as he returned. "I didn't expect you back so soon." She said.

"Oh." Red blinked. "Why?"

"Your pokemon are still undergoing healing. It will take at least an hour, and I think…" She pursed her lips. "I think your Dragonair is pregnant."

Red opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't _his_ pokémon, but then the next words hit.

"P-Pregnant?"

"Yes. She's carrying eggs, three of them from what I can see."

Red sat down heavily, as Pika glanced at him in surprise. Red didn't have a Dragonair last time he checked…

"They're actually my…friend's pokemon." Red coughed. "Ah… I'll tell him this, then."

"Do." Nurse Joy smiled. "I need to keep them here for a few days at least…"

"Okay."

Red and Pika left the Center. Red's mind was spinning in circles, though they had not yet taken definite form. Something just seemed very _wrong_ about this whole business…

But Wataru's pokemon was pregnant! Surely he'd be happy!

Pika looked at Red, feeling worried. Something was different about his Master…

Was it dangerous? He wasn't sure.

If only he knew what had happened while he was living with Yellow…

Lance glanced up as Red entered. "You're back already?"

"Yes, but your pokemon are still in Viridian's Pokemon Center."

Lance froze. "What? Why?"

"Your Dragonair is pregnant!"

Storm… Storm was pregnant?

His vision swam before his eyes, and he grasped the wall to steady himself. "Are-are you sure?"

"Yes! Nurse Joy told me!" Red grinned. "Isn't it wonderful?"

It _was_, but why hadn't she _told_ him? It was dangerous battling with pregnant pokémon! He might have damaged her eggs, killed her baby Dratini…

His hands shook slightly, and Red noticed. So did Pika.

"Is something wrong, Wataru?"

"… No. Nothing." He murmured, but it did not sound convincing.

Pika's ears twitched. That voice… it was familiar… wait…

Red didn't have time to react before Pika barreled forwards, cheeks sparking in a Thunderbolt attack.

_Murderer! Stay away from my Master!_

Lance didn't have time to react before Thunderbolt blasted through his senses. He fell to his knees, smoking, while Red stared in disbelief.

"Pikachu, what's gotten into you?" He demanded.

Pika huffed angrily. _Don't you recognize him? … Well, I guess not, since you never saw him, but still! You have to kill him quickly!_

"K-Kill…" Red stammered. "No. You haven't told me the reason yet, Pika."

Pika looked smug. _I suppose I will then. Don't you know who he is?_

"No…"

_He's the one who hurt you! He's the one who almost destroyed the world! He's the Leader of the Elite Four!_

Red's hand went to his free wrist as he rubbed, feeling the chill of ice tingle in his mind. "Then, Wataru is…"

_Lance._ Pika said with a tone of finality.

Lance…

Red felt suddenly, violently ill.

End Chapter

Completed 11/27/06

Lance: So that's how…

Phantomness: Hai! You can't leave if your dragon pokémon are pregnant!

Lance: … Evil authoress

Red: Hugs Lance


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 5

"B-But he can't be…" Red stammered, staring at the unconscious man.

Pika put his hands on his hips. _Well, what are you waiting for?_ _We have to call the police now!_

The police?

Red frowned. "Not until I wake him up and get some answers." He said firmly. Pika looked displeased, but Red felt his own anger flare, and he snapped that _he_ was the trainer, and Pika calmed down after that.

It took about twenty minutes and several applications of cold water before Wataru – no Lance, woke up. Finding Red holding what looked like one of his kitchen knives less than an inch from his chest was not very comforting either.

He had never thought he'd be held up with his own cutlery… in some way it was very ironical, and he felt hysterical laughter begin to bubble in the back of his mind.

Was this the end?

The only comfort was that his darling Ptera and Hakuryuu were safe even now, in Viridian, though for how much longer he knew not.

"You're awake," Red said, and his voice was remarkably steady but his hands were trembling.

"Yes, Red." He shot a look at the Pikachu. The rat was puffed up with self-importance. Honestly, Lance could not blame him too much…

"Why did you do it, Lance?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

Red glared. "You know! Does Cerise Island ring any bells?"

"Ah yes, Cerise." Lance flipped a hand dismissively. "You wouldn't understand my reasoning."

"Try me." Red muttered. Pika sparked his cheeks in warning.

He _really_ should have killed the little rat with Hakuryuu when he had the chance after Vermillion's surfing contest, but he said nothing.

After all, he was unarmed and practically defenseless. It was not a feeling he enjoyed, and he was not quite sure how to extricate himself from this predicament, though… hadn't he advised Red to get Pikachu?

Why had he set himself up for this?

But then again, it would probably be a _quick_ death, and then his pokémon would be free, wouldn't they?

And he wouldn't fail them again…

"I did it for the pokémon." He said simply, even though it was half a lie. "I did it because… humanity really doesn't _care_ for pokémon, and I'm the best example."

"What do you mean?" Red frowned warily, almost expecting a dragon to pop out of the ground. Yellow must have mentioned how Dragonite and Gyarados had tunneled into the very earth on Cerise Island.

"Well, you need not fear those two. They are dead." He said calmly.

Red had expected many things, but that had not been one of them. "… Dead?" He whispered.

"Dead and gone." Lance shrugged. "I killed them, you know. And then I ate them and drank their blood and stole their power."

It wasn't as much of a lie as it sounded.

Pikachu looked like he was going to be sick. Red ran for the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later, pasty and trembling.

"You're sick!"

"Yes, I know that." Lance flicked his fingers, and Red stiffened, but nothing happened. "Are you going to kill me now?"

_That_ wasn't what Red had been expecting either.

Pikachu looked triumphant. _So you admit your sins?_

"No." Lance said arrogantly. "But it will be quick, and they will be free."

They will be _safer_ without me…

Red heard the unspoken thought, and swung around. He met Lance's eyes, and the Dragon Master could not hide from that penetrating ruby gaze.

"But you feel guilty…" The boy said, as if he were testing the words.

Lance shook his head.

"You _do_." Red protested. "I can see it in your eyes…"

Pikachu cocked his head, curious. What did Master Red mean? Lance had no heart. How would he feel guilty?

Lance shrank back as Red walked closer, Pikachu keeping a close eye on them just in case something hurt his Master. He need not have bothered.

Lance seemed more terrified of Red than Red was of him, and it wasn't because Red was in control… was it?

Pikachu wasn't sure.

"You… something changed after Cerise, didn't it?" Red walked closer, having backed Lance against the wall. "You saw your pokemon as more than tools, for once…"

"No!" Lance said vehemently, but Red chuckled.

"You don't have to hide from the truth, Lance."

"It…it can't be true…"

"If it _weren't_ true, why would you be in pain now? They're your friends, Lance. You're worried about them, aren't you?"

_That _he could not deny, and Red saw the truth again. The boy was really too sharp for his own good…

"Lance…"

"Stop it!" The Dragon Master cried. "I don't want to remember…"

"Remember what?" Red asked curiously.

"Everything." Lance's voice was broken. "Miniryuu and Koiking. Kairyuu and Gyarados. I could not save them in their first life – and I killed them in my second. I'm not _worthy_ to be a trainer, Red! The only element I control is death and they will _all_ die by my hand!"

Eyes mad with sorrow met Red's, and he involuntarily took a step back.

"That is why you _have_ to kill me, Red. The real reason… or else I'll kill the ones left. Ptera. Tempest. Storm and her precious children…"

"No! That won't solve anything!" Red protested. "They would still be hurt…"

"Better hurt than dead." Lance hissed. "At least afterwards you can patch the broken pokémon, and heal them, but death… death is eternal."

"I…"

"Please." Lance murmured, and that was when he kissed Red.

End Chapter

Completed 11/27/06

Lance has a bit of a martyr complex… or a God-complex… maybe both… and yeah, the guilt!

And thus, since Dragonite and Gyarados are dead, it explains why Lance doesn't use them in the GSC/Johto arc! They don't show up, only Aerodactyl and his Dragonair. See, it is canon! **Cough**

Lance has really, really skewed relationships. Either he's a God or he's a slave, and he doesn't seem to be able to be just 'equal' to pokemon…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 6

Pikachu watched in abject horror as his trainer closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Lance broke it seconds later, sliding his arms around Red's waist and pulling him close.

"I'll do _anything_…" The Dragon Master almost purred. "Just keep my dragons safe…" Red did not answer, still dazed from the kiss, and as Lance's fingers slipped between his legs and sought out the stiffening flesh there, he lost himself to the contact-high of sensation and thrust into that hand, not caring about anything but the emotions running like fire through his mind.

By the time the bed entered into the equation, he was vaguely aware of straddling Lance's hips while the older boy writhed underneath him, and then the feeling of control as he dug his nails into Lance's shoulders and took him.

It was not until afterwards that he realized what he – they had done. Mew, Lance had… had… offered him everything, just to keep his dragons safe.

That was very disturbing.

"He's broken." Red murmured, as he watched Lance sleep. Venusaur had blasted him with Sleep Powder so Red could have some time to think without interference, and now he stroked Pikachu's fur, trying to concentrate. "He… he…"

_I thought you liked it._

"Well I _did_, but! I'm not the sort of person who does … these things!" Red blushed as he glanced in the direction of the bedroom.

Pikachu did not reply. His heart was in turmoil.

Lance was evil. Lance had killed. Lance would have destroyed all of humanity and many pokemon…

But… but this 'new' Lance…

He seemed to be the opposite, if Master Red was right.

What was he supposed to do now? Forgive? The rat's cheeks sparked as he clenched his paws. It would not be easy to forgive. The wounds were still fresh. And he certainly would not forget…

Red closed his eyes. "It's not like I can pretend nothing happened. Sure, he was the one who started it, but I know I kissed him back, and then…"

He felt guilty, but it _had_ felt good.

Would he be able to keep from doing it again?

Red wasn't sure.

Lance shook off the Sleep Powder after several hours, a bit surprised to be still alive and breathing. Had his tactics really worked that well?

Or was Red too innocent to contemplate death?

He wasn't quite sure which was the answer…

Pikachu was glaring at him from the countertop, and he didn't need his power to sense the rage directed at him.

He sighed, and ignored him.

Red came in a few minutes later and jumped when he saw Lance was awake. The Dragon Master smiled at him fondly, and Red flushed.

"Um… hi?"

Lance smirked as he slid off the bed and wound his arms around Red's waist, pulling him into a hug. Red flushed, pulling away.

Lance blinked. "What's wrong?"

"… Everything." Red frowned. "We – we shouldn't have done that!"

Lance cocked his head to the side, surprise flickering into his golden eyes. "You didn't like it? Did I hurt you?"

"That's not the problem!" Red frowned. "Y-You're supposed to do those things with someone you _like_, and…"

"But I do like you." Lance frowned. "You're very soft and warm. And you're powerful."

"But that doesn't explain _why_ you did it!"

Lance looked puzzled. "There should be a reason?"

Red blinked, a bit surprised. "Er… yes." He said, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Pikachu sparked angrily, but Red paid him no attention.

"I like you."

"That… still! What if I don't like you in that way back!"

It took Lance a second or two to puzzle out Red's meaning, but his expression changed immediately. "I see…"

Red watched as Lance turned and strode out of the bedroom.

Pikachu grinned. _That worked brilliantly!_

"I suppose so." The Pallet trainer frowned.

But if everything had gone so well, why did he feel just the tiniest bit guilty?

End Chapter

Created 11/27/06

Completed 11/30/06

Writer's block is such a bitch… Sob

Poor Lance! Phantomness huggles

Lance: Sighs

Red: Cries


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not quite sure how to work Championshipping into this, but I shall try my best…

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 7

A week later, Red returned from Viridian's Pokemon Center with Lance's pokémon in tow, Aerodactyl and his two Dragonair, cooing happily, followed by three baby Dratinis, bright-eyed and chirping in high voices.

The Dragon Master smiled, and spoke softly to his pokémon before he recalled them, to Red's surprise.

"I thought…"

"I don't want to risk tainting them." He said. "It would be safer for them to belong to another trainer, but they are still young."

Red goggled at Lance. Hakuryuu was more sympathetic, and she licked his face. Lance flinched back, shaking his head.

"Storm…. Please don't…"

_Why, Master?_ _You are hurt. Let us take care of you._

Tempest and Ptera nodded in agreement. Red watched, wondering what Lance would do.

Such loyal pokémon…

Surely Lance was not completely irredeemable?

"But I don't deserve it." Lance said quietly. "And I don't want you to die as well."

_We are strong, Master._ Ptera bared his fangs. _We will not let you down._

_And you will not hurt my children._ Storm reassured him.

"How do you know?" Lance cried. "The only way to keep them safe would be to deny battling all together, and I cannot do that…"

Tempest coughed. _Master… that would be terrible…_

Ptera looked into his eyes, searching for signs of possession, but found none. He thought for a moment, before his glance shifted to Red.

Red involuntarily backed up from the pokémon. True, Lance wasn't giving orders, but…

What if he was unable to control his pokémon now? That was a scary thought.

Ptera eyed the Pallet trainer for a few moments, before he moved so fast that even Pikachu jumped. Lance fell over as his Aerodactyl perched on his chest, the new cuts on his arms trickling blood.

Red gaped in shock.

Lance just half-smiled as his dragons gathered around him.

_This will make it fair, right?_ Ptera purred. _We won't kill you, Master; because we love you so much, but if this stops the guilt… we'll do __**anything**__ to keep you safe._

Lance closed his eyes with a curt nod, and Red twitched, deciding that perhaps he should leave the room.

Half an hour later, Lance was perfectly composed, sitting on the couch and petting the baby Dratinis in his lap while his other dragons snoozed, with the exception of Ptera, who was perched on the shelf above his head like some guardian angel.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. _What did you do?_

_It is none of your concern, rat._ Ptera hissed.

_Yes it is!_

Ptera bared his fangs. _I hate you._

_Well the feeling's definitely mutual then!_

_Why do you care?_

_Because my stupid trainer cares for him and wants me to check if he's dead or not!_ Pika squeaked in exasperation.

Lance blinked. Red cared enough to ask if he was dead? It was almost touching, in a way…

"I'm fine, Pika. And Red, you can stop hiding behind the door now."

Red looked a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry… I'll leave if you don't want me here."

"I don't mind your company, Red." Lance said dryly. "Besides, don't you want to see them?"

The three Dratini cheeped, and Red colored.

They _were_ awfully cute…

He reached out his hand to pet one, and nothing happened. None of Lance's pokemon attacked him. Lance gave him an injured look, and Red grinned as he picked one up, cuddling it.

So soft and warm and cute!

The Dratini smiled at him, and chirped. Red put it back down on Lance's lap, watching the other two snooze… it was really too adorable.

Funny, he'd never imagined Lance could look innocent, but at the moment, he did, as he petted another one.

The Dratinis were really very nice, and after a while, Lance got up and made dinner for both of them, which surprised Red, because he hadn't known the Dragon Master could cook. For that matter, where was he getting groceries?

Those were questions to ponder another time, and as Lance slid a plate of spaghetti in front of him, he ate without even considering that it might be poisoned.

It wasn't, of course, but when Pika reminded him later, he felt a bit guilty.

Still… Lance _was_ different, right?

He had to be!

Otherwise… Red shook his head.

It was safer _not_ to think about what had happened…

End

Completed 12/6/06

Writer's block is such a bitch! Fumes

Lance: I'm domestic?  
Phantomness: Well, you're pretty independent, so I guess you know how to cook?  
Red: Hugs Lance

Lance: Smirk

Pikachu: . 

Pika-chan: Hits Pikachu over the head with a giant strawberry pie

Shoyko: Laughs

Kairo: Oh, that was humorous!

Red: I'm in denial…

Lance: Molests Red


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 8

Bernard rubbed his hands gleefully. Finally, his diligence had paid off. He had always suspected there was something fishy about Mr. McGregor, and now he had proof! Once the man had taken off his sunglasses, well, there was one obvious difference, and now, as he watched him bleaching his hair in the bathroom sink, no more investigation was needed.

There was a big reward for the Elite Four right now, and he had just found his lucky break! He wasn't sure how Red was involved, but he guessed that the Champion was blackmailing the Dragon Master somehow.

He shrugged. Tomorrow… tomorrow would be time enough to call the police. And he'd wait until Red was there, so he'd have backup.

Wasn't he lucky?

The next morning, Red showed up with a basket of groceries – Lance had tactfully reminded Red that he couldn't really leave his house, as it wasn't safe, so Red had volunteered to shop, since Lance's cooking, though certainly not gourmet, was much better than microwave dinners and he was quite sure he wouldn't be poisoned. It was noon by the time Bernard woke up and realized he had missed the Champion. Ah well, no time like the present… he dialed the police force in Viridian and waited half an hour before they arrived.

It was suspicion only, but it was better than no leads, and besides, the station there had Lance's fingerprints on file, from his childhood. Hopefully, it would be enough…

He could almost feel the money in his hands, and he excitedly rang the doorbell.

Red paused, putting down his teacup. "Were you expecting visitors?"

"Of course not." Lance replied, as Ptera frowned from his perch.

"Should I answer?"

"If you wish." The Dragon Master slid his sunglasses back on. It was lucky he had sent his Hakuryuu and their baby Miniryuu into hiding three days ago. He was not an unduly paranoid man, but he could not shake the feeling of prying eyes…

Well, at least now they would be safe. It _could_ be something innocuous, but somehow, he doubted it.

Ptera bared sharp fangs. _Master…_

"I know." Lance nodded. "But if you cannot win, flee. I would not have more blood on my hands."

_Master! I would protect you with my dying breath…_

"I do not wish for you to die, Ptera." Lance said, as he placed his hands on the dragon's wings, feeling the pokémon tense. "Please."

His Aerodactyl looked troubled, but nodded.

"Hello?" Red asked, as he opened the door. He was surprised to be greeted by a scrawny man in Hawaiian-print clothing with a scraggly goatee, and a shiny bald spot. Behind the man were six policemen, at least, all dressed in regulation blue with poke balls – and guns – at the ready.

"Champion Red, you are currently under suspicion for aiding and abetting one of the Elite Four. Please step aside. We shall deal with your case later."

"W-What?" Red stammered, shocked.

"You heard me." The lead policeman said. Stunned, Red stood there like a statue and they nudged him aside.

Lance closed his eyes. "Ptera."

_I know_. His dragon promised, before both their eyes snapped open, dragon-gold. Hyper Beam sent Bernard flying through a wall, but then the man in the lead fired a net from the gun on his shoulder and entangled them both. Electricity crackled as he depressed the trigger, and Lance screamed as the voltage coursed through his body. It reminded him of Megavolt, and he knew Ptera felt the same. Still, two sweeps of razor wings was enough for the pokémon to pull free, and a moment later, the fossil dragon had fled, as per orders.

"Yes, it's definitely him." One of the men said, checking the fingerprints. "We've got the Leader."

They handcuffed him – small matter, since he was unconscious, and then left, pushing past a frozen Red.

It was only as they were driving off that he was freed from the involuntary paralysis. What – what was going on?

Bernard moaned and got up shakily, but he was mostly unhurt. And now he had his monetary reward!

He laughed gleefully as he left the house.

Now his future was set!

When he woke up, there was pain, but he had expected it, and he stared impassively into dark eyes as they began to recant his crimes.

He would not confess. After all, what reason did he have to love humanity?

He was only sorry that his efforts had hurt his dragons… and perhaps, other pokémon… but after all…

It was dark and wet, but he really didn't care.

They could try all they wished, but he was already broken. Silly humans. He'd broken as soon as his dragons had died. But they didn't need to know, did they?

No they _didn't_!

The manacles weren't _too_ tight, they weren't cruel enough – or merciful enough – to kill him right off the bat, but it mattered little.

He closed his eyes and reached for the darkness.

Red stared at the newspaper dully the next morning, as the headlines gleefully trumpeted he capture of the Dragon Master. The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that his name had not been mentioned.

His neighbor, Bernard Navarro had been granted a fifty thousand pokeyen reward for the capture. Red felt disgusted, really.

Surely people could not be bought and sold…?

He pulled his knees to his chest, and frowned as he sat upon the coverlet. He wondered what would happen to Lance now.

It wasn't really his concern, was it?

But Lance _had_ changed. He knew that much – he could see it in the man's eyes. If only this hadn't happened, maybe he could have learned, slowly, that humans weren't totally bad, and maybe he would have stopped his mad plans…

Now what was going to happen?

Red rocked back and forth slowly, and tried hard not to imagine what was going on in Viridian City.

End Chapter

Completed 12/11/06

Kicks Writer's Block

Lance: I'm getting tortured?

Phantomness: I suck at torture, so no details.

Red: Cries


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter! Beams Yay Championshipping!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 9

He lost count of the days he had lain here. There were Rattatas at night, but they didn't bother him very much, and in any case, they kept a respectful distance from him. One night, one asked him if there was anything he wanted.

Lance frowned. "Can you take a message?" He asked.

_Yes! That would be simple to do! Is it far?_

"No." He said softly. "Not far enough."

The rat sat back on its haunches and stared at him. _Are you going to write it?_

Lance laughed, as he lifted his hands, and the rat pokémon flinched.

_How cruel!_

"I'm currently unable to do so." The Dragon Master said. "But tell him this – tell one of his pokémon, _not_ the Pikachu."

Rattata nodded.

"Tell him that," Lance hesitated, "To keep my dragons safe, if they seek him."

_I will._ The Rattata promised. _Is it the boy in Pallet Town with the red eyes?_

"You are sharp."

_We hear many things in the walls._ The pokemon said, and scampered off. Lance closed his eyes, and felt Viridian's Power pool in his fingertips.

No. He could not risk it. His powers were limited, and they didn't work very well on humans…

Besides, if he healed himself, they would just break him again, so really… it was much better to suffer in silence.

Lugia…

… When will it end?

Red was quite surprised to find a Rattata waiting on his front step, chatting amiably with Vee. Rattatas were very common pokémon, but this one seemed to be waiting for him?

The Rattata squeaked for a few minutes, and then Vee turned to him. Master Red? 

He was still surprised – upon evolution into Espeon, Vee had lost the ability to shift between stages, but it was better this way. Now there was no pain from Team Rocket's forced transformations…

"Oh, what is it, Vee?"

This Rattata brought a message for you. 

Red blinked, twice. Although pokemon were often used as mail carriers, especially Pidgeots, this was unexpected. He had not expected any unusual forms of mail. "Who's it from?"

Please don't be another challenge letter…

Master Lance. Vee said. He says to please protect his dragons, if they come back. That wasn't exactly what Lance had said, but Red got the gist of it as he frowned.

There had been no news ever since Lance's capture almost a week ago. At least he wasn't dead.

The Rattata squeaked. _I have delivered my message._ With that, it ran off into the tall grass. Vee and Red watched it leave.

"I see…" Red said slowly. That was unexpected, but he'd heard it before, hadn't he? When Lance…

When Lance had kissed him, and everything that had followed. No! He would _not_ think of that!

There was nothing between them! Nothing!

He didn't even _like_ Lance, really!

Vee said nothing, lost in his own thoughts. Without another word, he returned to the house, and went to sleep.

Red shook his head. Whatever happened to Lance was none of his business! After all, Lance had … hurt… pokémon, and that was unforgivable!

He opened the door and let himself in, fixed himself a frozen chicken pot pie, and tried very hard not to remember.

"You know, if you don't cooperate, we have other… methods." The man in charge of him said.

Lance ignored him. It was always the same. He went limp as rough hands grabbed him, pushed him down, and forced his legs apart.

It would be quick. It would be clean. His pokemon were safe now, and he had no regrets. So easy to do, all he had to do was keep his mouth closed, position his teeth correctly, and it would all be over…

No more pain. What did this world need him for anyway?

_They're hurting him…_ The fossil dragon trembled. _They're going to kill him…_

Aeroy put a wing around the other Aerodactyl sympathetically. The wilds outside Pallet provided plenty of game for both, so there had never been any competition.

Lance's Aerodactyl shivered. _I … cannot let this happen…_

_But the humans! They will see you!_

_I do not care! My Master is about to die! Would you leave your Master to suffer?_

_Well no, but…_

Ptera shrieked, taking to the skies in the direction of Viridian's police station. _I will not let him die!_

Aeroy contemplated following, but decided that perhaps he should tell Red this. It took no more than a few minutes to reach the house, and upon entry, he quickly relayed the information to Vee, who translated.

Red stared at Aeroy, aghast. "They're going to kill him?"

_Apparently._ Aeroy shrugged.

"We can't let that happen!" Red didn't think that Lance deserved to die, sure, some time in jail was probably a fair punishment, but… dying?

No way!

"Come on, Vee! Teleport!" Red commanded. Espeon rolled his eyes but obliged. If only Master would hurry up and understand his feelings!

Then things would be simpler…

They appeared in a burst of blue light, startling the guards in the room. Red gaped at the scene, before he reacted. A quick Disable attack froze the men in their tracks, as he rushed to the Dragon Master's side and ordered another Teleport.

Espeon calmly took them to the farthest place he could think of, which happened to be Seafoam, deciding that home was probably not safe, as Red stared at Lance, horrified. His eyes traced over the multitude of injuries, wincing, as he tried to figure out what to do.

Ptera licked his Master's cheek, trying to wake him. He had managed to Hyper Beam the disgusting human, who _dared_ hurt his Master, and he'd wanted to kill the others but then Red had come and interrupted him.

Well, it was no matter. Master would be safe now, wouldn't he? He nudged Master again, wanting him to wake.

But Master wouldn't open his eyes!

Red shook the older teen, trying to get a response, but there was none.

Was he … dead?

End Chapter

Completed 12/11/06

Why do the bunnies bite right before finals? And I have no explanation for how Aerodactyl knows Lance is hurt. () Oops. Well, Lance is a bit telepathic, right? So maybe his emotions would leak…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Chapter 10

"No! He can't be dead!" Red felt tears prickling at the edge of his eyes, and he had no idea _why_. Surely he hadn't liked Lance…

_Liar_…. A voice whispered in his mind, but Lance shouldn't die!

Why… why did he have to die?

It wasn't fair!

He died before I could tell him…

Red stopped short. Tell him what? Surely Lance had never wanted anything from him, except to keep his pokémon safe…

But no, that was a lie too, wasn't it?

He'd seen something in Lance's eyes, when Lance had talked to him, something warm, and that had frightened him, because it wasn't supposed to be this way!

Lance… shouldn't like him, and he really shouldn't like Lance!

But did he?

Images danced before his eyes, and he realized that perhaps he _did_ care for Lance, but it was too late now.

"I'm sorry…"

Saying that solved nothing. Ptera had finally stopped trying to wake Lance, and now, the Aerodactyl began to shriek its grief aloud to the skies.

Aeroy did not interfere, and Red wanted to shout too. He wanted to say that it was unfair, that Lance really wasn't so evil, but the words locked tight in his chest and he felt unable to breathe, much less speak.

Why had he waited so long?

There was a shimmer in the air, a flutter, and Red stared as what looked like a pale woman carrying a scythe appeared above Lance's body. Was this the Grim Reaper? Before he knew what he was doing, his legs had carried him over and he had thrown himself over the Dragon Master protectively.

She sighed. _It is not his time._

"Huh?"

_This was… unexpected. The threads of fate have always been strange around him. But it is not his time to die._

"You mean…"

_His soul is not where it should be… and I am afraid __**you**__ must be his guide._ The Reaper nodded, as she turned to Red. _I believe you may be able to bring him home._

She moved her hands over Lance's body, and all assembled watched as his injuries faded away to nothing.

"So what must I do?" Red swallowed nervously.

_Call him._

… Call?

That made little sense, but Red decided to try. "Lance?" He asked. His voice echoed through the caverns, ghosting off the walls. There was no reply, but he continued on, undeterred.

Surely… it had to work…

There was darkness all around him and it wrapped him gently in its embrace. He was safe here, safe from humanity, and Red had promised to take care of his dragons. He had no more obligations.

Red…

The thought of the child sent a stab through his heart, and he brushed it off.

Red did not… care for him. He really had no more reason to stay… And the public would get their victory….

His time was ended.

Suddenly, he frowned. It was almost as though there was a voice calling his name. Impossible. Clair knew not of his death, so who would it be?

He focused, and to his surprise, he recognized Red's voice.

… Why?

Why would Red wish to see him again? He had already made his feelings clear…

Still, it was intriguing, and with a sigh, he relinquished his grip on the shadows. There was a moment of disorientation, and as he blinked his golden eyes open, he saw Red leaning over him, with tears on his cheeks.

Impossible! Red would _never_ cry for him…

Red could not explain exactly how he felt the moment Lance opened his eyes, but it was something that made his chest ache with pain, and he clutched the Dragon Master to his body tightly, much to his surprise.

"You… called me?" Lance asked in a soft voice.

Red nodded.

"But why?" Lance pressed. "I thought you didn't care… and in any case, it was not your concern."

"I _do_ care, Lance!"

"But when I asked you, you said…"

"I know." Red bit his lip, and looked away, before he stared back into Lance's eyes. Yes, it was still there, almost glowing.

"I-I think… I l-love you."

Lance stared at him. "What?"

"I love you. I don't want you to die." There. He'd said it. It had come out so easily, now that he really didn't think about it.

"Impossible." Lance breathed. He shook his head, trying to pull free of Red's embrace. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are!" Red protested, not relinquishing his grip one iota. "I _don't_ hate you, no matter what you think, and I know you've changed!"

"That doesn't excuse what I've done…!"

"No." Red agreed. "But haven't you suffered enough, Lance? You _died_, and… and I couldn't stop it…"

"But…"

_Master._ Ptera cut in. _Please stop…_

He stared into golden eyes, and felt himself relax. Satisfied, his Aerodactyl flew off to a respectable distance, as not to eavesdrop more.

"Do you really mean what you said?" He asked hesitantly.

Red leaned forwards, closing the gap between them, and kissed him. Lance gasped, feeling warmth rise in his cheeks.

"R-Red."

"Does that answer your question?" The Champion teased, before he kissed him again.

"I suppose it does." Lance said wryly, as they broke for air. "I… I think I love you too, Red."

Red beamed. "Then tell me. Why do you love me?"

Lance goggled at him. "Didn't I already tell you?"

"Tell me again." Red gazed into his eyes. "Please?"

"Because I trust you." Lance took a deep breath. "Because you won't judge me. Because you don't hold the past against me… and because you're cute."

A blush spread across the Champion's face. "I see…"

"And you, Champion? Why do you love me, when you could so easily have another?" Lance prodded.

"…" Red blinked at him. He wasn't quite sure how to put the feelings into words, but maybe it was because underneath everything, he truly believed that Lance _was_ a good person that loved pokémon?

That really didn't make much sense. His emotions tangled and snarled, and he just stared into Lance's eyes, trying to find his answer there.

"Because," He hesitated, buying time, feeling oddly shy. "You aren't evil."

"… What?"

"Y-Your pokémon are your friends now, and that's good." He stammered, feeling like an idiot. "A-And I liked that, and…"

"And?" Lance prompted, voice oddly gentle.

"I-I wanted to be your friend too."

"That's all?"

"I _like_ seeing you happy, Lance." Red tightened his grip, as the Dragon Master winced, but the Champion took no notice. "Is that so bad?"

"You're too kind." Lance sighed, but said no more as he held Red close. The trainer looked perfectly happy, ruby eyes bright.

"And now your pokemon will be happy too."

"Mm." Lance agreed. "So you're happy now?"

"Yes!"

When Red returned home – alone – later that night, he found to his astonishment that the police had declared Lance dead. Well, technically it was true, but as not to cause problems, the Dragon Master relocated to the Whirl Islands in Johto, staying out of sight, and hopefully, out of mind.

And that was enough.

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

Edited 12/21/06

I _know_ its clichéd. Don't bother to flame. YES!!!! It's completed!

Lance: Hugs Red

Red: Blush

Shoyko: You certainly worked the poor angst muse hard!

Kairo: Giggles

Pika-chan: Happy ending! YAY!  
Phantomness: Collapses on computer Yes…. it's over…

One really should not write fic in the wee hours of the morning before a chemistry final, but I had insomnia anyways, so Shrug

And it _could_ technically be canon! WOOHOO! I RULE!


End file.
